


Time Heals All Wounds - Eventually

by Piper15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper15/pseuds/Piper15
Summary: This is my firist Shadowhunters fanfic, I've written for other fandoms but I just binged the series for the first time (I"ve read all the books at least twice) and this hit me for an idea.  It is largely based on the TV show with some things from the books. That willl reveal itself as we go along. I like making characters suffer but having everyone happy at the end.The important thing to know is that Alec and Magnus didn't get back together after the battle of Alicante, Magnus never knew about Alec's deal with his dad and Alec never told him.  This is the story of how they get back together and maybe a blue little boy helps them.  After some angst and suffering of course!!I hope people enjoy and I'm not sure how long it will be.  And the rating will go up as the story progresses
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to the Institute," Izzy asked for the umpteenth time. 

Alec gave his sister a smile while answering, "No, Izzy I think it's best to help rebuild. The Clave needs more people from outside of Idris to bring it into the now. To move on from the old beliefs that have caused all this damage.". His waves around the City of Glass, the damage inflicted before Magnus had managed to close the rift to Edom while trapping his Dad back there.

"Maybe you should talk to Magnus, now that Osmous is gone he should know . . ."

"No, he's himself again and I can't chance Asmodeus doing something to ruin that. He's banished not gone," he said in a firm voice while giving her a firm stare. "And you have to promise to never tell him Izzy. I need you to swear on the Angel. He can't ever know."

"But Alec, he would want to know. He loves yo--"

"No, he'll get over it. He needs his magic to be whole and happy, I need him to be happy even if it's not with me. I can't make him happy, I just remind him of all he lost and why. This is for the best."

"But what about you? Will you be happy?"

"I will be. Everyone has a first love, right? Doesn't mean it always last forever. Things happen and if I know he's happy then I'll be fine. Swear it Izzy, you won't tell anyone. Not Magnus or Mom or Jace. On the Angel."

With a sign, Izzy nodded "I swear on the Angel I won't say anything; as long as that's what you want."

Stepping forward to wrap his long, strong arms around her, whispering he loved her and he'd keep in close contact as she did the same.

"Okay, back to the Institute with you Acting Head. And I have to go to a Clave/Downworlder meeting before a reconstruction one for rebuilding the City."

With a smiles and a wave, she stepped into the Portal and was gone.

Leaving Alec alone, determined to make it worth it.


	2. Chapter One

3 Years Later

"So, my dear, you have returned from visiting Canada, so cold in Vancouver," Magnus said opening the door with a flourish for Catorina. "I still don't understand why you went."

"You aren't my only friend Magnus, I have friends there to visit. And Vancouver is the warmest part of Canada by far. You should go visit sometime."

"Why would I leave New York? It has everything I could want," Magnus said as he shut the door with a snap of his fingers while walking over to the alcohol alcove. "Now, no more talk of that. What would you like to drink? One of my famous cocktails?"

"Yes please, and I assume supper will follow? Madzie went straight home and to bed, she had lots of fun and wanted to sleep but she sends her love."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see her."

Catorina sighed, knowing that it was unlikely to happen. After the incident two and half years ago, Magnus had barely seen Madzie and Madzie had been hurt enough to avoid him. 11 year olds were not a lot. Catorina had almost come and sent him into the void when she had found her daughter crying and asking why Uncle Magnus didn't love her any more. Explaining matters of the heart to an 11 year old, an emotionally traumatized 11 year old who clung to the people she loved had almost been too much. 

She had needed space from Magnus after that, not sure she could stop herself from saying things she would regret. While in the last 3 months or so they had started to rebuild their friendship it was tentative and had both clearly walking on glass. That Madzie refused to see Magnus, and she wouldn't push her, was a subject they danced around. One of many.

"Come," Magnus said while handing her the pink cocktail, "let's decide what to get for supper. I'm thinking Italian."


	3. Chapter 2

"So, you have to come," Simon said into the phone, " It's her 25 birthday, a surprise and a big surprise."

"Listen, I'd love to but it's been really busy here. And Max is loving the special pre-school that they have here for Shadowhunter and Downworlder kids. He doesn't have to be glamoured or anything. And the Institute --"

"Listen Alec, it isn't like the Vancouver Institute is facing a massive threat. You and Max can come for week, see your sister and family. You know Maryse wants to see Max as much as Max wants to see her. And Lizzie misses you, everyone misses you. Just come for a week. Or I'll, I'll --"

"You'll want?" Alec said with a grin, knowing Simon wasn't much for violence.

"I'll come stay with you for a month and turn Max into a Geek. Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, comic books, the whole 9 yards. He'll be just. Like. Me."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me. Think of how much we can hang out and maybe I'll stay extra time, I've never see Canada. We can rent an RV and travel through the rockies while watching Star Wars at night. Max will love it!!"

Groaning Alec knew when he was beat as Simon would fully follow through with that threat. It was bad enough Jace had Max going around saying "Everything is about me," he didn't need Simon's influence on top.

"Fine, fine, we'll be there for her party."  
.  
"And stay a week," Simon clarified.

"Yes, yes, we'll stay a week. But I don't want to be sucked into any drama, we are just there to visit family."

"Absolutely, no drama I promise. She's going to be so happy to see you!!" Simon said excitedly before going into the details of when to arrive, party info and such.

It took another 10 minutes before he could get off the phone and go get Max from the day care/playschool attached to the Vancouver Institute. 

Walking in he could see his son playing with a werewolf and shadowhunter his age. The three surrounded by blocks and toys, talking to each other in their own language the way 2 year olds did. And smiling at each other. The blue warlock boy with horns, a shadowhunter and a werewolf becoming best friends.

This, this was his whole world and he would die to make sure it stayed that way for Max. That he would always be happy. 

Twenty minutes later they left, Alec carrying Max across the street to the condo they lived in, across from the Institute Alec headed.

"So, kiddo, I have to tell you something," Alec said once they were home and after Max had eaten his snack. Wanting to tell his son before Sally, the young Warlock girl who babysat Max when he had to work nights, came and Alec had to leave.

"What Daddy," Max asked. No question Warlock kids started talking well before normal kids as Max had started saying Dada at about 6-8 months and hadn't stopped since. If Alec thought about it too much it reminded him of another Warlock who could talk non stop. 

"We're going to go see Grandma and Izzy next week. In New York. It's your Aunt Izzy's birthday. You okay with that?"

"Birthday cake?"

Chuckling while lifting his son out of the high chair, "All the cake you want, I promise."

Leaning back in Alec's arms, Max brought his hands up with blue sparks dancing at the tips of his fingers and a big grin.

"Go now, Daddy?" See Grandma and Jace."

"Not now kiddo but soon. I have to go to work tonight and Sally is coming.". The mention of Sally got a squee out of Max and the remaining fruit on his high chair table flying across the room to splatter on the wall causing Alec to laugh. 

"You, Max Lightwood, are what I love most."


	4. Chapter 3

_"Someone left it on the steps outside. What do you want done?"_

_"Want done??". Alec asked confused, looking at the bundle in the arms of the Shadowhunter._

_"It is clearly a Warlock child, it can't stay here."_

_"The child is not an it. It's a human, a child is a child who needs love. Was there a note?"_

_The man passed the note to Alec who read it - I can't love it. Who could?_

_"Give me the child," Alec held out his arms, "All children deserve to be loved. No matter their parents.". Thinking of Magnus and his parents, how they had rejected him._

_"You could love him," a voice said behind him. Turning around slowly with the child in his arms he saw Underhill, who had become one of his closest friends._

_"I - you - what?"_

_"You need someone to love, he or she needs someone to love. Seems pretty perfect to me."_

_"I can't raise a child Underwood. I --" he looked down at the little blue child looking up at him with the blue eyes and felt his heart melt. Someone to love. And when the child blew bubbles out of his mouth, Alec knew he was lost._

_Underwood smiled knowingly at him before speaking, "My mom has an extra crib from my sister's kids, I'll get it and take it to your place." ___

__

__Alex stood before the screen that tracked demon activity lost in thought before he heard Underwood's voice._ _

__"Alec, are you going deaf??" Andrew Underwood asked after having called his name three times._ _

__"Umm, no. Sorry just lost in thought. What's up?"_ _

__"I wanted to know if you and Max wanted to come to supper at our place this weekend? I didn't get to spend any time with my nephew this week as I was in Fernie clearing the Vampire nest and I miss him. It's easier to invite you over too instead of just kidnapping him," Underwood said with a low chuckle._ _

__Smiling at the man who had become his best friend, outside of Jace, but the one he saw every day, who helped raise Max and made sure Alec was always okay, he knew he was irreplaceable._ _

__"Well, I can't let you kidnap my kid so I guess I'm coming. Is Marcel making his famous spaghetti and meatballs?"_ _

__"Of course!! It is what Max loves best and, to be honest, I'm pretty sure he's only with me for Max". Both men laughing loudly at this. Marcel and Underwood had met when Underwood had elected to stay with Alec in Idris and Marcel was part of the Downworlder council. Since then they had been inseparable and when Underwood had followed Alex to Vancouver he had come too._ _

__The four of them made an oddly tight family, Marcel loved Max and regularly told the other two men that he was only around for Max, to ensure their Shadowhunter craziness didn't ruin a perfectly good Warlock. Which no one believed as he and Underwood, were now engaged and hoping to find a child, Downworlder or Shadowhunter, to adopt and love._ _

__"I have news," Alec said while swiping the screen in front of him._ _

__"Yeah? Did you meet someone?"_ _

__"Next week is Izzy's birthday," Alec continued as though Underwood hadn't spoken. "Max and I are going to New York for her surprise party. And staying, for a week."_ _

__Underwood stood beside him, silent, remembering the first few months in Idris. How Alec had been a shadow of himself, how he had dragged Alec into the world of the living and made sure he had survived those months._ _

__

__He didn't want to do that again, for him or Alec or Max or Marcel_ _

__"Alec, you can't. What if you see ---"_ _

__"It's Izzy's 25 and I can't hide here forever. I want," he took a breathe, "I want Max to be able to see his family."_ _

__"They can see him here."_ _

__"Andrew," Alec said using Underwood's first name for maybe the second time in their entire friendship. Outside of Marcel and Max, who called him Uncle Drew, no one called him that, "I have to be able to see my family. Max has to be able to go visit them without me worrying what will happen. It was a long time ago."_ _

__"Really? Are you dating someone I missed?"_ _

__"If I promise to actually do that now will you support me?"_ _

__"I can start setting you up with people now? Cause I have someone you could meet at dinner this weekend?"_ _

__Alec took a deep breathe, if he was going back to New York it was time to take this step. An overdue step._ _

__"Yes."_ _


	5. Chapter 4

Magnus stared at the invitation.

**You are cordially invited to Isabelle Lightwood's 25 birthday at the Hunter's Moon. This is a surprise party so please arrive by 6pm as the Guest of Honour will be arriving at 7pm.**

**All that is wanted is your present, if you wish to give a gift we ask you donate to Downworlder/Shadowhunter Orphan fund.**

**See you next Saturday. ******

****

****The question was whether to go or not, looking at the request for confirmation of attendance at the bottom with Simon's email.** **

****He couldn't deny he missed the Shadowhunters but after everything it was easier to avoid them. To let Thomas, after Marcel left, be part of the Downwolder counsel and not have to see anyone. He had kept in touch with Clary but she never mentioned anything about anyone outside the New York Institute and he appreciates it.** **

****He would never admit that to anyone.** **

****But Magnus knew he wouldy be there on Saturday. He knew that one Shadowhunter would not come back. He hadn't been back in 2 years. Too chicken.** **

****And it wouldn't matter. He hadn't loved Magnus enough to stay when it was hard, he wasn't strong enough. In the last three years Magnus had had many lovers, he had moved on.** **

****The Shadowhunter wouldn't hold him back.** **


	6. Chapter 5

"Grandma," Max said excitedly while running to Maryse with his arms up for her to pick him up and hug.

"How is my favourite grandchild?" 

"Very excited to be here," Alec said as he walked through the portal with luggage for him and Max. "It's all he's been talking about for the last week. And how soon we could leave."

"Well, you're both here now, my love," she said leaning over to give Alec a quick kiss on the check but not putting Max down. "And you, little blue one, I have something for you in the kitchen."

"Birthday cake??" Max asked excitedly, squirming to get down. 

"Well, it's not your birthday but we are definitely celebrating you and your Dad being here for a week," Luke said walking into the living room of the townhouse he shared with Maryse. "We've got dinner cooking and your rooms ready."

The two men had a quick hug before the toddler ran over to be picked up.

"Grandpa!!" He screeched when Luke scooped him up and swing him around before holding him under his arm like a football, Max giggling uncontrollably.

"Come Alec, I'll show you your rooms so you can get comfortable. Supper will be in about 30 minutes, so take your time."

Alec followed his mother up the stairs to the two guest rooms, while she showed him various parts of the house. He hadn't been to their house as Maryse and Luke came to Vancouver to visit them.

"You and Max have these rooms with Luke and I down the hall. I went shopping and got Max some bedroom furniture, a crib, change table, clothes and toys -- "

"Mom, you didn't have to do that I brought his travel crib and clothes for him."

"I'm hoping it will get more use in the future and you'll be visiting more often," Maryse said with a smile, "and he's my favourite grandson so I get to spoil him."

"Mom, he's your only grandchild and after a week of him you'll be packing our bags for us. Trust me," he said while walking into his room and putting the luggage down. "When he gets you up at 6am every morning demanding food and accidentally sets your curtains on fire while throwing a tantrum you will be begging us to leave."

"Alec, how dare you say that. Max is perfect and you'll be lucky if I let either of you leave. Now unpack then come downstairs for supper."

With another, longer, hug Maryse left the room and down the stairs. Leaving Alec to unpack, putting his suitcase down before going into the other room with Max's smaller suitcase. Looking around the room with the obviously new crib, change table, dressed with a picture of Max - his brother Max. From before. Max smiling into the camera, holding up his serpah blade. 

Before Jonathan had taken him and his father hostage, killing them. 

Picking up the photo, slowly tracing Max's face and remembering his laugh. The way he could track better then him or Izzy. The way Max would kick his ass at video games.

"Alec?" Luke's voice cut through his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Putting the photo back and turning around, "Do you think my Mom regrets suggesting Max's name for Max. If that makes sense."

"No, not for a moment. She loves that Max gets remembered this way. It's honouring Max and his memory, she has never regretted it for a moment," said while walking over to put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "She loves your Max, more than the rest of us I'm pretty sure."

Alec smiled and laughed at that, "she might not by the end of the week."

"You'll be lucky if she lets either of you leave, especially Max. You may be able to leave but I'm pretty sure she plans on keeping her grandchild here. Now let's go downstairs and eat, I have made a ridiculous amount of food."

"And I want to here about the plans for the party tomorrow. How, exactly, has Simon managed to keep this a secret? He can barely keep birthday presents a secret and always spills before even wrapping them."

********

Later that night, Alec lay in bed listening to the city outside. Trying to not let memories overcome him. Of laying in bed and listening to the city while Magnus slept beside him, of the two of them talking quietly in bed with the city as the background music and making love on the balcony at night.

He slammed his thoughts down, he hadn't gone down that path in a while and wouldn't be doing it now. He has a new life with a son he loves and great friends. A week back in New York wouldn't change anything and he would back home in Vancouver. Away from old memories and temptations.

He hadn't asked if Magnus would be at the party, he assumed he would be. That he would see him. Make short and polite conversation. And that would be it. Nothing else. 

He had promised Underwood that he had moved on and it would all be fine. He had even had fun with Ben, the Shadowhunter Underwood had invited to supper the other weekend. The two exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to see each other again after Alec came back from New York.

"Daddy, daddy"

Max's voice brought him back and he got out of bed to go check on him.

"What's up kiddo? Can't sleep" he asked walking into the room where Max stood in his crib, crying quietly.

"Daddy, want to go home. Want my room," Max said between sobs and gulps of air. 

"How about you come sleep with Daddy? Will that help?". Picking him up and walking back to his room, rubbing Max's back as they went. "It's okay Max, I'm here."

It took about 10 minutes for Max to calm down and fall asleep, cuddled up beside Alec. A few minutes later Alec dozed off with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, Clary's memory is back in this but besides maybe being mentioned as a side thing here or there, just go with the assumption she's good to go and knows everything.

"Aunt Izzy!!"

"Max!! Alec!!" Izzy excitedly cried out as Max ran to her through the main floor of the Institute. Scooping Max up for a big hug and reaching to hug Alex too as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?? When did you get here," she asked excitedly

"Well we couldn't miss your 25th birthday, could we? Simon arranged for us to come and surprise you. We got here last night and came here today, to surprise you," Alec said with a smile before hugging his sister again.

"I'm so happy you're here, this is the best birthday surprise ever. I can't believe Simon was able to keep it secret, he can't keep anything secret."

“Hey,” Simon said coming up behind them, “I can so keep a secret. I mean, I didn’t tell Clary about the week in Florence you’re helping Jace plan for their anniversary. Ooops” His face turning bright red.

“Oh for the Angel’s sake,” Jace said as Clary stood looking confused, “Lizzie why on Earth would you tell him that? Now the whole thing is ruined.”

“We’re going to Florence? For a week?” Clary asked excitedly, coming up to Jace with a big smile.

“I’m going to kill you, Bloodsucker,” Jace said, glowering at Simon. “Max, head butt Simon. Hard.”

“Wait, no, Max --” Alec said trying to grab his son but missing, watching in horror as Max ran Simon, head down and and head butted him in the calf. Causing Simon to jump up and down holding his leg and saying owe owe repeatedly. Mostly to entertain Max and make everyone else laugh. “Jace, stop encouraging my son’s bad habits. Max, we talked about this and what is the rule about headbutting?”

“No headbutting, Daddy,” Max said, looking not as guilty as Alec would have liked, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Kiddo, but no more okay?” Alec picked him up for a quick kiss before putting him down and Max ran to Jace who picked him up and threw him in the air.

“Don’t worry Max, we’ll talk headbutting when your mean and boring Dad isn’t here. You just gotta be sneaky” Jace said in a stage whisper causing Max to giggle loudly. “C’mon, I’ll show you the fighting room, want to see all the weapons?”

“Don’t teach my kid your bad habits, Jace,” Alec yells after them as they leave the main floor. 

For the next three hours, Alec hung out in the place he used to consider home, with his family and enjoyed himself. He didn’t allow himself to think of anything, just enjoyed the moment. They had lunch in the Institute cafeteria, he showed Max all around, introducing him to everyone who showered him with attention and didn’t treat him any differently. Alec had forgotten how much he just loved being there, Vancouver was where he lived now but New York would always be home. Even if he could never really come back full time.

“Okay, Max, let’s go back to Grandma’s and have a nap.”

“Not tired, want to stay with Jace.”

“Max, c’mon, we’ve been here for three hours and we’ll be here all week. You can play with Jace more then. We have Izzie’s supper tonight and you want to go right?”

“I want to stay with Jace,” Max said, tears starting to form in his eyes causing Alec to groan. He loved his kid but when he wanted something he could be very determined. 

“Listen, Max, we’re going back to Grandma’s. This isn’t up for debate.” As Max burst into tears and sat down hard on his butt. “Max, get up, c’mon.”

“What’s the matter, honey?” Maryse asked, walking up and crouching down to Max, who was now gulping air and unintelligible, before picking him up. “Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. You can nap here.”

“Mom, we need to go home. He won't be able to stay up for supper if he doesn't get some sleep. And he’s tired with some jet leg, he needs to have a nap. Hell, I need a nap.”

“Okay, okay. Come on, honey, take a deep breathe, it’s not that bad. You're only going 2 blocks over with your Daddy, we’ll see you soon,” Maryse said while rubbing the young child’s back as he slowly calmed down. “I even have something you can ride over in, so you don’t have to walk.”

This got Max’s attention, he loved riding in almost anything. In Vancouver Alec took him jogging with him in the baby jogger almost every day, which delighted him to no end, especially on quiet mornings when he could play with his magic. Much to his Dad’s dismay.

“Mom, what did you get? I was just going to see if I could get Henry to do a portal for us before he left for the day.” Henry being the now High Warlock of New York and at the Institute helping that day.

“Luke, can you bring the stroller in?” Maryse called over her shoulder, Luke walking in pushing a black stroller with a green canopy on it. 

“Mom,what did you do?” 

“You need a stroller for when you're here, plus this helps if I want to take Max places. He can’t walk the entire city and this way we can go all over. I want to take him to the Statue of Liberty and other places plus FAO Schwarz. This works perfectly for that. Right Luke?”  
“Don’t bring me into this, all I did was push the stroller into the room,” Luke said holding his hands up, “but she’s pretty determined so I would just accept it Alec. And, look, Max is already trying to get into it.’

With a sigh, Alec nodded and after a few minutes of getting Max situated, saying goodbye to everyone they headed out and towards his mother’s place. 

“You’re lucky you're cute, Max. And that your Grandma loves you, I mean, she bought you this brand new stroller and probably too many toys. I don’t really want to get to see what she bought at the store when we get back.”

When there was no reply, he stopped to glance into the stroller and saw that he was fast asleep. Definitely nap time. Now to get home so he could nap too.

“Alexander,” a familiar voice said from the bench on his left side.

Turning to his left he looked at the person he had hoped to avoid outside of Izzy’s party.

“Magnus.”


	8. Chapter 7

Magnus wasn’t sure how he found himself outside the Institute that afternoon, he hadn’t plan to be. After meeting with a client he found himself walking home, wanting to enjoy the fall weather and found himself outside the one place he avoided. Not that he admitted that to anyone, he simply said he had no interest in working with Shadowhunters anymore as he was simply too busy with clients.

It seemed to convince most. At least to the point that people didn’t ask any more questions about it.

Taking a seat on a bench in the park, he stared at the building. He could remember when all he wanted was to be in that building and be with that man. When he couldn’t think of a time that they wouldn’t be together in that building, planning for a future and loving each other. They had clearly been on very different pages, Magnus hadn’t thought anything could break them but Alec had been too selfish when it was hard, wanting it to be easy. 

_Relationships take work _had only meant when they were easy to work with. Not when Magnus really needed him to be there, to love and support.__

__He couldn’t remember the last time he had been that wrong about a person in his very long life._ _

__But now, now it no longer mattered. Magnus had moved on, this morning he had woken from a very entertaining night with two Fay men. He barely thought of Alexander and would prove it tonight when he saw him at the party. Prove it to himself and everyone else. The Shadowhunter meant nothing._ _

__Before he could continue down that path of thought, he saw a familiar person crossing the street pushing a stroller. Clearly it wasn’t him. But the person got closer there was no mistaking the confident walk, tall dark handsome man with anyone else. It was Alexander. Pushing a stroller, talking to the child inside._ _

__He didn’t see Magnus, tempting Magnus to just sit quietly as he passed but when he stopped just a few steps passed his bench and he could hear him talking to the child, he couldn’t help himself. His mouth forming the word and it coming out before he could stop himself._ _

__“Alexander.”_ _

__The taller dark haired man, turned to stare at him._ _

__“Magnus.”_ _

__

__“I didn’t realize you were in New York, here for Isabelle’s birthday party?”_ _

__“Yes, I assume you are coming?”_ _

__“Of course, Simon invited me last week. It should be fun to see old faces, most of them anyways. And who is this little one? A warlock child,” he said in surprise seeing through the glamour and looking up at Alec in surprise._ _

__“This is my son,” Alec said clearly and directly, giving Magnus a look he couldn’t decipher._ _

__“Your son? YOu, Alexander Lightwood, have a blue warlock child? You?”_ _

__“Yes me,” Alec trying very hard to not get offended. “He’s my son. We’re here visiting family and for Izzy’s birthday.”_ _

__“Well, hopefully it doesn’t get too hard and you get overwhelmed. Don’t think you can take a break from parenting, at least good parents don’t take breaks,” Magnus said with more venom in his voice than he expected. “Not that I know much about good parents.”_ _

__Staring at him, Alec could hear Magnus in his head from that night._ _

___“Stay with me, please. Come on stay with me.”_ __

__

____“I’m sorry about everything Magnus, at the time, I just thought --”_ _ _ _

__

____Magnus interrupted him before he could finish, “In the past Shadowhunter. Don’t give it a second thought.”_ _ _ _

__

____Silence came down hard between them, standing feet apart but feeling like they were on across a giant canyon with no bridge. Alec knew there was no point in staying, he had made the choice, wanting Magnus to be happy and whole. There was no way to go back._ _ _ _

__

____“Listen, I have to take Max to my Mom’s for a nap. It was nice to see you, I guess, I’ll see you tonight?” Alec said more as a question than anything else._ _ _ _

__

____“I’ll see you tonight Alexander.”_ _ _ _

__


End file.
